I'd Lie
by Ryuu writer
Summary: A song fic of Taylor Swifts I'd Lie. That's it. that's all it is. Nothing interesting. Unfinished and probably never will be.


**xxHey everyone surprise! So I was going through my hard drive and found this unfinished story, and I will probably never finish it, to I thought I would post it anyways so it doesn't just sit on my hard drive. So here is I'd Lie a story based on the song by Taylor swift. This was written in like 2012 so its probably a little behind and dated, so read at your own expense, Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: unedited all mistakes are my own and everything wrong is mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura Nor Taylor Swifts song I'd Lie.**

" _Syaoran I swear asking Tomoyo out was the best decision of my life." Eriol exclaimed falling onto the chair across from him._

" _Sure it is, you say that now but wait another month or so you'll change your mind."_

" _Oh come on Syaoran you don't mean that. You don't know what it's like to fall in love, wait and see when you find that special girl..."_

" _Ya right like I'd let some girl get to me." Syaoran said with a snort._

" _Fine, that special boy then."_

" _You know damn well I am not gay." He exclaimed, giving Eriol his best death glare._

" _I know I was just joking with you, but seriously when you find that special someone you just know and you can't help but want to do anything for them." He sighed. Syaoran made a face at the thought of even falling in love._

" _Well you can be in love all you want but I'm good I don't want to become some love sick puppy on a leash thank you very much." Syaoran said turning away from the blue haired devil._

" _What he's not on a leash... Yet" Said a female voice, He turned back and Tomoyo was standing behind Eriol with a drink in each hand._

" _Oh I like the sound of that." Eriol said taking his drink and kissed the palm of her hand._

" _Oh get a room you two come no one wants to see that." Came another voice, Syaoran turned around to see Sakura holding two drinks. "Here you go one Black Coffee," she said passing him a cup and sitting down. "I don't get how you can drink that stuff Syaoran it's so bitter."_

" _Don't knock it till you try it." He said taking a drink._

" _I have tryed it and I still think its gross." She said making a face._

" _Whatever you say." He said shrugging it off and turning back to Eriol. "Anyways Eriol as I was saying being in love is definitely not on my list of..." Syaoran stop midsentence because Eriol was sucking face with Tomoyo. "And your busy I see."_

" _Yes we are." Tomoyo Said._

" _What did I say guys get a room." Sakura said, Syaoran turned his head toward the two love birds and was about to say something until he noticed Tomoyo dragging Eriol's ass out of there. Syaoran rolled his eyes then looked back to Sakura. "So what were you saying about falling in love?"_

" _Oh I was just Explaining to Eriol that I'm never going to fall in love, no matter what."_

" _Sure Syaoran you can try to fight it, but it's bound to happen you'll find that girl... OR guy you'll want to spend the rest of your life with, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

" _Why does everyone think I'm gay, I'm not gay." Syaoran exclaimed, she just shrugged her shoulders, then looked at her watch._

" _Oh Crap! Come on Syaoran we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry." She said Dragging Syaoran out of the coffee shop as fast as she could._

Present

That was two years ago and he still says he'll never fall in love, Syaoran and Sakura were half way through their third year in University ' _Only a year and a half...' Sakura thought "_ Then he goes back to Hong Kong to run the family company." Sakura got up and walked across the room over to her desk and looked at the photo of Syaoran and her the first day they met six years ago. "God why can't he see that I love him, we've been friends for so long and yet he still doesn't see how much I need him." Then Sakura was snapped out of her daze by a car horn, she looked up and heard the honking again. She got up out of her chair and went to the window to see Syaoran in his green Jeep waving at her and yelling. She opened the window as fast as she could to hear what he was saying.

"Hurry up Sakura we have classes in an hour and a half and I gotta eat." He yelled.

"Ok, Ok, give me a minute I will be down in a second stop making so much noise." She closed the window and grabbed her bag, her keys and her jacket and ran out the door, down the 6 flights of stairs to the main floor of her apartment building and straight to the green jeep out front.

"Took you long enough." Syaoran poked, Sakura glared at him playfully getting into the passenger seat of his car.

"Oh shut up, if it were the other way around you'd still be asleep, and why didn't you just call my cell?"

"Ok true, but still... and I didn't call you because I had to change my number again." She rolled her eyes asking for his number for the fifth time in three months. Then he started up the car and drove out of the parking lot and down the road, the two friends joked and poked at each other the whole ride. When they finally made it to the restaurant they sat down in a booth by the window, then the waitress came and took their orders and then she was gone.

"So how was your date last night?" Sakura asked, it pained her to know that he was going out with other girls when she was right in front of him. It fathomed her how he could see everything before it even happened but he couldn't see that the girl he had been friends with for so long was in love with him.

"God I am so fed up with girls." He grunted running his fingers through his deep chocolate mane of hair.

"So you're going to go out with guys finally, I knew you had to be gay." He threw his balled up napkin at her hitting her in the head. "Ok fine bisexual then." He rolled his eyes and continued on his rant about how girls can be so annoying, but Sakura wasn't listening because she was getting lost in his eyes. She thought that they were the most beautiful shade of amber with little flecks of gold here and there; she could have just stared into them forever. Until...

"...Act normal?" Sakura was snapped out of her daze by his question.

"Sorry what was that?" She asked.

"I was just asking why girls can't just act normal, like you or Melin, or Tomoyo even."

"Because we're your friends and we don't need to flirt with you."

"Ok good reason, but still, I swear I'm never going to fall in love." He said as their orders were set in front of them, and Sakura laughed like she always did because she hoped and hoped every day that he was wrong.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok so if you add..." Syaoran was stopped mid sentence when there was a loud bagging on the door of his apartment, and he got up to go answer the door. It was a cold February afternoon and Syaoran and Sakura were working on a homework assignment form earlier that day. "Stay here and finish that problem I will be right back." Sakura started to work on the problem when she heard a high pitched scream coming from the front entrance. She ran to see what had happened and turned the corner to see a girl with long black hair hanging from Syaoran's neck.

"Melin let go of me I can't breathe." Syaoran chocked clawing at Melin's back. Once Melin realized she was killing her brother she let go of him allowing him to breath.

"Opps. Sorry I just got so excited I haven't seen you for so long. How have you..." She stopped mid sentence when her eyes landed on Sakura, she stared for a second then screamed. "You didn't tell me that Sakura was here." She ran over and hugged Sakura, She happily returned the hug. Melin was Syaoran's older sister, she lived with his family back in Hong Kong most of the time, when she wasn't traveling that is.

"Hi Melin, It's so nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked letting her go.

"Ya I thought you were support to be in France for your modeling tour?" Syaoran asked walking into the living room.

"I was, but this was the next stop so I decided I would come and visit my favourite little brother."

"I'm your only brother."

"Still and why didn't you tell me you and Sakura were dating?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"We aren't! That's why." He snapped. At the moment Sakura felt her heart cracked a little, She knew that he didn't love her but she still loved him but she wouldn't let anyone know that, but it still hurt.

"Ok, Ok fine." Melin said backing off from the question all together. The rest of the evening went fine from there, Melin told the two about her travels, see Melin was a model, and there was no question why she was because she was so beautiful. She had ink black hair and ruby red eyes. She actually worked for a company run by Tomoyo's mother.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Syaoran Get your ass back here and put this on." Tomoyo Screamed.

"No, I am not putting that on for the last time." He said running from Tomoyo who was carrying a dark green three piece suit with a pink shirt and a tie.

"Come on man you know you can't win she will get you into the suit." Eriol stated hanging off the arm chair with one leg over the back and the other over the armrest, with his back against the other armrest and his hands behind his head. He was wearing a similar out fit to Syaoran's except his was a dark navy blue that matched his eyes and a white shirt, there was also a vest underneath that was a slightly lighter blue, and the bow tie being the same color as the suit.

"Yes but I can try." They had been running around for almost ten minutes now and Sakura was getting tired of it the four had to make it to the theatre before eight.

"Syaoran would you just put the stupid suit on." Sakura said annoyed.

"No."

"Yes."

"Nnnnnoooooo."

"Syaoran, now."

"Why should i?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because tomoyo's behind you and you cant get away now." Tomoyo jumped on syaoran's back and pulled his shirt off and putting the pink button up on him. "Sometimes I think you argue with us just because you like it." Sakura said croutching down to his level.

"Dude help me! And yes I do." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I can't do anything I have learnt from experience that you do not mess with Tomoyo."

"If you had listened to us in the first place this wouldn't have happened." Sakura said smiling down on the helpless boy.

"Ok Ok fine I will put it on by myself so will you stop trying to dress me, and could I at least have a different shirt I am not wearing pink to my twenty first birthday."

"Ok fine it's not a big deal now I guess since I had to change the color of Sakura's dress from pink to green, because of your stupid tradition." Tomoyo sneered, Syaoran gave her a look of bewilderment.

"What tradition are you talking about?" Tomoyo pulled out a letter and began to read aloud.

" _Dear Tomoyo_ _Daidouji, we have been informed that you will be designing Li Syaoran's Attire for his twenty first birthday party, and we would like to inform you of the traditions we have set. Firstly the guest of honour shall wear a tuxedo for it is a formal get together, the suit must be of the color favoured by him._ And Syaoran being Syaoran picked his favourite color, which is green." Tomoyo stated.

"Of course well at least his favourite color isn't orange or something." Sakura joked.

"Ok can I get back to the letter, thank you, now it also say that _Master Li's DATE must also wear the same color. And yes Master Li must bring a date whether it be a friend or a girl friend but he must be accompanied by a young lady._ _Thank you._ So that's that."

"OH crap I forgot about a date." Syaoran exclaimed. "But what does that have to do with Sakura's dress color changing?"

"Well I assumed since you don't like girls and I'm already taken, Sakura would be your date since she is your best friend."

"Oh, um, well then. I guess that settles that then, right sakura." He said, Sakura just nodded, smiling at him then getting up and looking at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to go and try on my dress now, can you come and help me?"

"Of course Sakura." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. "Here go put this on." She said dropping the clothes on top of Syaoran's head, getting off of him and going after Sakura.

XXXXX

"Ok he is most definitely clueless, but I think we can change that, the big formal party isent for another week, right?" Tomoyo asked pacing the floor in front of the bed where Sakura was laying face down in a pillow.

"Yes...?" She sighed, rolling over to look at the ceiling.

"And Syaoran's birthday isn't until the seventeenth, right?"

"Well ya, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked sitting up.

"Well, we will throw him a surprise party on his actual birthday, that's what!" She exclaimed excitedly, Sakura smiled at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tomoyo, You know that parties aren't Syaoran's thing why do you think he is so agents this party his family is throwing for him?" She objected. Tomoyo smile immediately disappeared.

"Well then what do you think we should do then?" She asked, Sakura thought for a moment then


End file.
